


Paz

by Queenie_97



Series: Gladiators of Kaon [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gladiator Megatron, Gladiator Soundwave, Gladiators, M/M, Pre-War, Soundwave & Cassettes - Freeform, Sparring, Sunsets, The Pits of Kaon City
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: Megatronus se inclinaba demasiado a la izquierda para golpear. Era siempre el mismo bamboleo de su torso, siempre esa torcedura en la cintura. Soundwave lo tenía muy claro.





	Paz

**Author's Note:**

> Yo sólo quería lindos momentos entre Megatron y Soundwave antes de que la guerra estallara.

Megatronus se inclinaba demasiado a la izquierda para golpear. Era siempre el mismo bamboleo de su torso, siempre esa torcedura en la cintura. Soundwave lo tenía muy claro. Sabía cuándo y cómo retroceder, hacia dónde esquivar y, si se sentía con el humor correcto, en qué lugar pegar cuando quedaba ese flanco descuidado. No podía negar que Megatronus era un oponente digno o, es más, el mejor gladiador de todos, pero Soundwave sabía con total confianza que tenía sus puntos débiles. Pocos los veían, es cierto, porque la perspectiva de las cosas cambiaba cuando se tenían diez toneladas de metal frente a uno, pero las debilidades estaban allí, listas para ser explotadas por quien las descubriera.

En primer lugar, _Megs_ era pesado. Bastante pesado. Sus movimientos, por eso, tendían a ser lentos y sus caídas eran duras. Cuando se inclinaba mucho para golpear, Soundwave apuntaba hacia sus piernas o su cadera y así lograba tumbarlo. Otras veces, lo esquivaba a último momento y dejaba que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo con su oponente. De espalda o de rostro, Megatronus golpeaba el suelo como un meteorito. Nunca estaba de buen humor luego de eso, aunque era mejor así. Eso daba paso a su segundo punto débil: su cólera era invocada con relativa facilidad, lo que llevaba a decisiones sentidas y apresuradas. Soundwave sabía que pelear con la cabeza caliente podía llamarse pasión o estupidez, dependiendo de a quien se le preguntara. Según él, era una mezcla de los dos, a pesar de que jamás se atrevería a decir que Megatronus era un tonto. No, él era listo, más que la mayoría, pero su cerebro tenía una conexión cercana con su spark, lo cual podía traer problemas en el futuro.

Cuando Megatronus golpeaba, dolía bastante. Era un puño impactándole en la cabeza con la fuerza de un tren, era un cohete levantándolo varios metros sobre la arena. Las placas de Soundwave eran fuertes y podían resistir ciertos golpes, pero no todos y no por mucho tiempo. Si quería ganar, tenía que aprovechar todos los factores a su favor. En esa ocasión era su velocidad. Normalmente, y con todos sus casetes en su lugar, Soundwave tenía una contextura física y un peso similar al de Megatronus, pero no ese día. Había decidido dejarlos a todos fuera del combate. No lo había hecho porque temiera por su seguridad, no. Megatronus nunca le haría daño a los casetes, ya se lo había dejado en claro y hasta lo había jurado por su spark. Algunos golpes, sí, y cuando entrenaran, dijo, pero nunca los lastimaría de gravedad. Así que, sin ellos, era veloz. No mucho, pero tenía la ventaja. Además de eso, su capacidad de análisis en frío le otorgaba otro punto a favor. Si se mantenía tranquilo, podría ganar.

El energon hervía dentro de su cuerpo. Sentía como si llevara horas peleando y tal vez lo hacía. Los golpes de Megatronus se hacían cada vez más lentos y su movimiento en la arena decrecía rápidamente. Se estaba quedando sin energía. Lo único que Soundwave tenía que hacer era resistir un poco más, bloquear bien y continuar moviéndose, continuar esquivando y escapando de aquellas manos que querían atraparlo. Si lo cansaba más, podría arrojarlo al suelo y sujetarlo allí hasta que dejara de pelear. Sonaba como un plan, pero sus reservas de energía también estaban bajas. Soundwave podía sentir, segundo a segundo, como sus pasos se volvían torpes y los giros de su cuerpo se hacían lentos. Como si eso fuera menor, él carecía de algo que a Megatronus le sobraba. No sabía qué era, pero lo veía en el fondo de los ópticos celestes del otro. Era un brillo extraño, una especie de chispa cálida que le producía un tirón en el pecho. Voluntad, quizá algunos lo hubieran llamado, pero Soundwave prefería creer que se trataba de una fuerza superior.

Dos pasos atrás. Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer para salir del alcance del puño. Lo hizo, pero sus piernas se chocaron entre sí y trastabilló. Esos pocos segundos alimentaron el fuego de Megatronus. Soundwave vio blanco en su visor cuando él lo golpeó directo en el rostro y lo hizo derrapar en la arena varios metros. El golpe lo aturdió y, cuando por fin sus ópticos se reajustaron, pudo ver como Megatronus se inclinaba y levantaba su puño derecho. Soundwave quiso cerrar los ojos o, aunque fuera, mirar hacia otro lado, pero todo lo que podía ver era a su contrincante, grande y magnífico. Esperó, sin ventilar, el golpe que nunca llegó.

Gratitud y calor. Eso sintió cuando vio como la enorme mano de Megatronus pendía cerca de él. Estaba estática y extendida en su dirección, invitándolo a ponerse de pie. La aceptó. Los dedos de su oponente y amigo se sentían cálidos contra su metal, su agarre se sentía firme y seguro. Megatronus le sonrió. Soundwave, debajo de la máscara, deseó imitar el gesto.

Tranquilidad. El sol estaba cayendo y, detrás de las amplias paredes de la arena, Soundwave podía verlo. Iluminaba todo con sus colores anaranjados, dando una sensación de paz. En su pierna derecha, el peso seco de Rumble lo hacía cojear suavemente. Frenzy corría a su lado para que sus piernas pequeñas pudieran equiparar el ritmo de las de los dos gladiadores. Laserbeak y Buzzaw volaban sobre sus cabezas, mientras que Ravage los seguía, desde atrás, a una distancia corta. Soundwave, sintiendo como el brazo de Megatronus pesaba sobre su hombro, siguió observando al gran astro hasta que desapareció completamente detrás de las paredes. Entonces, el calor que sus casetes y Megatronus provocaban fue más que suficiente para mantenerlo caliente en aquella pacífica noche de Kaon.

**Author's Note:**

> ☺


End file.
